


Budding of the heart

by LittleMissUnimportant



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Death, F/M, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, one has death the other doesn’t oops, there’s two chapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissUnimportant/pseuds/LittleMissUnimportant
Summary: Aizawa learns that his best friend and crush just got a girlfriend.Not only that, but he also has a terrible cough





	1. The one where nobody dies

This sucked. This absolutely sucked. First Aizawa forgets all his student’s paperwork at his home, then his cat gets out, and THEN Hizashi calls him and tells him about his totally amazing and crazy cute new girlfriend.

“We met online” he had said. “We had been talking for a few month and we finally met up and she’s even cuter in real life! Shouta, I’m totally in love!”

And if that wasn’t bad enough, now he has this awful cough. And it’s not just some normal everyday cold kinda cough. It was deep and it seems to resonate within him. He felt a tickle in his throat every time it happened, like he was trying to cough something up but it just wouldn’t come out. And, for some reason...

He could smell flowers every time he coughed. It was unexplainable. That is, of course, until the first petal comes out.

It started with a mix of pink and yellow. After further research he discovered they were pink camellias and yellow hyacinths. One stood for longing, the other for jealousy. Both sets were spotted with his blood. His coughing fits weren’t that frequent, but they were damn uncomfortable. Aizawa grew to hate that god awful tickle in the back of his throat, but he could live with it.

However, it only grew worse. He found himself rushing to his bathroom in the middle of the night only to collapse in front of the toilet, heaving up a disgusting mix of petals and blood. Shaking, he would fall back and lean against the wall, trying to catch his breath. The pink petals changed from the pink of the Camellia to the red of the carnation, it’s petals hard to pick out from the deep red of his blood. Of course, the yellow stayed.

He was really starting to hate the color yellow.

Aizawa discovered the coughing fits became worse whenever he talked to Hizashi. Okay, yeah, so what, he was jealous that his high school crush had a girlfriend. That’s normal, right? He would get over it soon enough. The continued hacking of petals during class said otherwise, though. Aizawa has learned to keep tissues or a handkerchief on him at all times, in case another fit comes up.

Aizawa finally gets some more information on this girl. She’s cute, yes. More on the short side, nice curves, and nice, shoulder length brown hair. Little golden glasses too. She likes to joke around, and her quirk as something to do with drawing... he couldn’t bring himself to listen to Hizashi’s rambling about her quirk as he felt his jealously stir in his gut, and that now very familiar tickle in his throat start up. He had to excuse himself and he hung up the phone, sprinting to the bathroom once more— he had learned to invest in a soft rug to place in front of the toilet; it really did wonders for his poor, bruised up knees— and he vomited up another flurry of blood and petals.

In the back of his mind, he knew he needed help. He had read up on this disease one night after a particularly bad fit. It wasn’t exactly rare, but it wasn’t common either. He knew he would eventually die from it if he didn’t get surgery.

Shouta Aizawa was not willing to die just because of some stupid crush that wouldn’t be returned. So, he scheduled an appointment with his doctor, had the surgery set up, and got a substitute to cover for him while he got rid of these stupid little shits people called flowers.

He felt so much better once he was released from the hospital. No more jealousy to rear it’s stupid ugly head back at the mere thought of Hizashi and.... he really ought to ask what her name was. He couldn’t remember. It was some sort of season; maybe her name was Autumn? From the photos, she looked like an Autumn.

Whatever. Aizawa was just happy that it was all over.


	2. The one where things go wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Aizawa should have gotten that surgery
> 
> Tw: Death

This sucked. This absolutely sucked. First Aizawa forgets all his student’s paperwork at his home, then his cat gets out, and THEN Hizashi calls him and tells him about his totally amazing and crazy cute new girlfriend. 

“We met online” he had said. “We had been talking for a few month and we finally met up and she’s even cuter in real life! Shouta, I’m totally in love!”/

And if that wasn’t bad enough, now he has this awful cough. And it’s not just some normal everyday cold kinda cough. It was deep and it seems to resonate within him. He felt a tickle in his throat every time it happened, like he was trying to cough something up but it just wouldn’t come out. And, for some reason...

He could smell flowers every time he coughed. It was unexplainable. That is, of course, until the first petal comes out.

It started with a mix of pink and yellow. After further research he discovered they were pink camellias and yellow hyacinths. One stood for longing, the other for jealousy. Both sets were spotted with his blood. His coughing fits weren’t that frequent, but they were damn uncomfortable. Aizawa grew to hate that god awful tickle in the back of his throat, but he could live with it.

However, it only grew worse. He found himself rushing to his bathroom in the middle of the night only to collapse in front of the toilet, heaving up a disgusting mix of petals and blood. Shaking, he would fall back and lean against the wall, trying to catch his breath. The pink petals changed from the pink of the Camellia to the red of the carnation, it’s petals hard to pick out from the deep red of his blood. Of course, the yellow stayed.

He was really starting to hate the color yellow.

Aizawa discovered the coughing fits became worse whenever he talked to Hizashi. Okay, yeah, so what, he was jealous that his high school crush had a girlfriend. That’s normal, right? He would get over it soon enough. The continued hacking of petals during class said otherwise, though. Aizawa has learned to keep tissues or a handkerchief on him at all times, in case another fit comes up.

Aizawa finally gets some more information on this girl. She’s cute, yes. More on the short side, nice curves, and nice, shoulder length brown hair. Little golden glasses too. She likes to joke around, and her quirk as something to do with drawing... he couldn’t bring himself to listen to Hizashi’s rambling about her quirk as he felt his jealously stir in his gut, and that now very familiar tickle in his throat start up. He had to excuse himself and he hung up the phone, sprinting to the bathroom once more— he had learned to invest in a soft rug to place in front of the toilet; it really did wonders for his poor, bruised up knees— and he vomited up another flurry of blood and petals.

In the back of his mind, he knew he needed help. He had read up on this disease one night after a particularly bad fit. It wasn’t exactly rare, but it wasn’t common either. He knew he would eventually die from it if he didn’t get surgery.

Whatever. He would be fine. He would just get over his feelings for Hizashi. He was stronger than this.

Or so he thought.

As time progressed, his cough grew worse and worse and worse. More petals, more blood, more days where he couldn’t go to work because he was trapped in his bathroom, unable to move because of the wheezes and heaving that shook him to the core. The students grew more and more worried as their teacher missed day after day of school. Hizashi was scared. His closest friend wouldn’t answer his calls, nor his texts. So, he decided to take action.

Hizashi found his way to Aizawa’s apartment and let himself in with the spare key, and called out his friend’s name. He waited for a reply, but the house was still. Silent. He walked, but found himself at the end of a trail of flowers and blood. Hizashi could feel his heart stop and his blood run cold as he followed the trail. Time seemed to slow down as he reached the bathroom, with the door slightly ajar. He slowly pushed it open, and he couldn’t stop the gasp that left his mouth at the sight in front of him.

Aizawa laid across the toilet seat, limp, unmoving, not a breath of life to be seen. Blood fell down his mouth into the bowl, each drop drip, drip, dripping into the water below.

Stuck to his lips was a single dark red rose petal.


	3. A change in POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The not deathy chapter, but now with Hizashi!

This was wonderful.

This was absolutely, positively wonderful!

Hizashi’s class got all passing grades, then he got to pet a dog on his way to the mall, and then he got to meet the love of his life face to face, in real life, for the first time! And god she was even better than he could have ever imagined: All soft and full of smiles, she was the definition of warmth. He guesses its fitting for her name, Summer. The first thing he did after meeting up with her was call Shouta. I mean, how could one NOT tell their closest friend about their date? He was excited!

Shouta, on the other hand....

He didn’t seem as interested. And it wasn’t like how he usually is, no. He seemed honest to god uninterested. Maybe he was just having an off day?

“Look, ‘Zashi, as much as I love hearing about your new girlfriend... I gotta go. Need to catch up with grading, stuff like that.” He had said, his voice muffled halfway as Shouta coughed. “Maybe call back later.”

“Oh, yeah! I’ll definitely do that! You’re going to like her Shou, just you wait! Good luck with your grading.~”

Shouta had given a short goodbye and ended the call.

Hizashi, decided he should get caught up with his work as well. The next day went on normally, and then the next. But it seemed like Shouta was starting to get sick. As the week progressed, his cough seemed to get worse and worse. It was... worrying, to say the least. However, Shouta insisted he was alright whenever Hizashi voiced his concerns.

He wasn’t alright, he knew it. But, he didn’t want to pry.

The next time he called Shouta, he asked if he was alright once more, just to be sure. When told he was okay, conversation flowed.

“I’m serious, she’s really sweet! She told me she wanted to try to become a pro hero, chose a name and everything! She likes to go by Renaissance, because her quirk is art-based. You would like it, she makes her drawings like... come to life or something! It’s crazy-“ He was interrupted by a coughing fit on Shouta’s end. He excused himself and ended the call (he didn’t even say goodbye!) once more.

This sucked.

This absolutely, positively sucked.

Shouta told the rest of the UA staff he would be out of classes for the next week or so. Some sort of surgery, though he wouldn’t go into details. And the next week was so boring! The days seemed to go on for forever, and Hizashi’s worry didn’t help in the slightest.

It was nice when he came back, though. Shouta seemed... happier? Shouta seemed to be more interested in talking to Hizashi now. (Or, well, as interested as he could seem. It was subtle.)

Now he has to set up a meet up for Shouta and Summer!


	4. The final day

This was wonderful.

This was absolutely, positively wonderful!

Hizashi’s class got all passing grades, then he got to pet a dog on his way to the mall, and then he got to meet the love of his life face to face, in real life, for the first time! And god she was even better than he could have ever imagined: All soft and full of smiles, she was the definition of warmth. He guesses its fitting for her name, Summer. The first thing he did after meeting up with her was call Shouta. I mean, how could one NOT tell their closest friend about their date? He was excited!

Shouta, on the other hand....

He didn’t seem as interested. And it wasn’t like how he usually is, no. He seemed honest to god uninterested. Maybe he was just having an off day?

“Look, ‘Zashi, as much as I love hearing about your new girlfriend... I gotta go. Need to catch up with grading, stuff like that.” He had said, his voice muffled halfway as Shouta coughed. “Maybe call back later.”

“Oh, yeah! I’ll definitely do that! You’re going to like her Shou, just you wait! Good luck with your grading.~”

Shouta had given a short goodbye and ended the call.

Hizashi, decided he should get caught up with his work as well. The next day went on normally, and then the next. But it seemed like Shouta was starting to get sick. As the week progressed, his cough seemed to get worse and worse. It was... worrying, to say the least. However, Shouta insisted he was alright whenever Hizashi voiced his concerns.

He wasn’t alright, he knew it. But, he didn’t want to pry.

The next time he called Shouta, he asked if he was alright once more, just to be sure. When told he was okay, conversation flowed.

“I’m serious, she’s really sweet! She told me she wanted to try to become a pro hero, chose a name and everything! She likes to go by Renaissance, because her quirk is art-based. You would like it, she makes her drawings like... come to life or something! It’s crazy-“ He was interrupted by a coughing fit on Shouta’s end. He excused himself and ended the call (he didn’t even say goodbye!) once more.

This sucked.

This absolutely, positively sucked.

How in the WORLD could Hizashi have left his phone at Shouta’s home? He never leaves anything! Hizashi drums his fingers on the steering wheel of his car as he drives to Shouta’s home, tapping along to the beat of the song playing in the background.

Something felt wrong as Hizashi stepped out of his car and walked up to Shouta’s apartment. Something felt very wrong.

The feeling only got worse when he unlocked the door with the spare key and walked in. The cats were being loud, and they’re never loud. Hizashi could feel his pulse pick up the pace, and it only got worse when he noticed the door to the bathroom was cracked. He doesn’t acknowledge the cat’s panicking as he walks towards the door, inching closer and closer and closer. He pushes the door open.

His heart stops.

No, no no no no-

This isn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t supposed to happen-

He can’t be dead, he isn’t dead! This is just some fucked up dream and he will wake up at any moment!

The hours pass, and Hizashi is starting to doubt he will ever wake up from this nightmare.


End file.
